We wish to obtain a detailed and fundamental insight into the molecular and electronic-structural nature of cupric complexes with cystine and related materials that contain disulfide and thioether ligands. The unknown nature of these complexes represents an important gap in our knowledge of the copper-amino acid systems. We hope to better understand the biomedical roles of these materials, and in particular, are interested in developing improved chemotheraputic agents for Wilson's Disease. Experimental procedures are described which should lead to the isolation of the desired complexes in a pure and crystalline form.